


papa told me to come and save you

by loudwalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But we all knew that, Fluff, Igraine is back, Inspired by that once scene from Avengers: Endgame, M/M, Merlin is a good person, Merthur - Freeform, Merthur as dads, The Knights of the round table and quite annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudwalls/pseuds/loudwalls
Summary: it’s the little girl that runs in quickly, giggling quietly that catches the attention of the king and his disobedient knights.“papa told me to come and save you.” igraine grinned up at her father before shooting her arms up in the air towards his direction. “up, please?” she asks with a pout.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221





	papa told me to come and save you

Arthur had groaned quietly and rolled his eyes when the knights had started chatting amongst themselves for about the tenth time in the space of a minute.  
He was trying to hold a meeting, in order to plan when the older knights would help train the younger ones but the group of men seemed to get quite bored very quickly.

It had all started with a loud yawn from Gwaine, who got hit in the back of the head by Percival- who still sent him a fond smile. Elyan had groaned softly and asked them to: “Take your romance elsewhere, we are trying to work!”  
That made Leon laugh, which made Gwaine throw his shoe at him. Lancelot hid his face in his hands whilst shaking his head and the then the knights began yelling playfully at each other.

Arthur had managed to calm them down for a grand total of about thirty seconds until Leon laughed in Gwaine’s direction and sent off the childish argument once again. 

The blonde king was about to lose it.  
He would shout at them as if they were children if he really needed too but it’s the little girl that runs in quickly, giggling quietly that catches the attention of the king and his disobedient knights.

“Papa told me to come and save you.” Igraine grinned up at her father before shooting her arms up in the air towards his direction. “Up, please?” she asks with a pout.

Arthur smiled down at the five year old before picking her up and bringing her close to his chest. She grinned happily and patted the blonde’s cheek (a habit she picked up from Gwaine after he continuously did this to get attention from Percival- or anyone really). 

“Merlin sent you?” Lancelot asks and Igraine turns towards him and nods.

“Yeah.” She says. “You’re being loud and annoying.” She states and the table of knights shake their head slowly.

“Just got told off by a four year old.”

“I’m five, Mister!” The little girl yells, in her usual quiet yet demanding voice. The knights that nobody really knew the name of put his hands up in defeat and slouched back in his chair.

“I think that’s my queue to leave.” Arthur nods. “Chat amongst yourselves all you want now but we will continue this discussion at some point.”

“Will Igraine be here to tell us what to do?” Gwaine asks and the little brunette nods 

“Yes, Uncle Gwaine.” She states “Yes I will.... but not Uncle Elyan or Uncle Lancelot- they are mature.” She says 

“We are?” Elyan questions with his eye brows raised and a small smile on his face 

“That’s what papa says.” The short haired five year old says. She turned back to her blonde father with her head titled slightly and lips pursed a little “Can we leave now?”

“Of course.” The blonde grinned before carrying the girl around the table and towards the familiar set of blue eyes peeking out from around the doors. 

Merlin was stood with a smile on his face before he opened his mouth to speak  
“Take it that my plan worked?” He asks and Arthur smiled back at him before bringing him closer to place a kiss against the shorter males lips 

“When haven’t your plans worked?” Arthur asks, somewhat sarcastically when they part. 

“Can’t think of a time where I’ve been wrong, to be honest.” The brunette man responds with a soft shrug of his shoulders.

“Of course you can’t.” Arthur mumbled before attaching his lips to Merlin’s again. The pair broke away with a soft chuckle when the girl in Arthur’s arms whispered a soft 

“Ew.”


End file.
